


Princess Google

by Vegorott



Series: Raising Annalise [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, babysitter Google, cute little Annalise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Google gets to spend the day with Annalise and he ends up enjoying it more than he thought he would





	Princess Google

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for the first time Google watched Annalise

Google looked down at Annalise, the three-year-old looking right back up at him. She was sitting on the ground with her head tilted like a confused puppy. 

“So...is there anything you wish to do?” Google asked, thinking he could give her a toy or something and she’d leave him alone. 

“Goo!” Annalise giggled, holding her arms out. 

“I’m not lifting you,” Google stated.

“Goo, please!?” Annalise poured out her lower lip. 

“Fine.” Google huffed before bending down, scooping Annalise off the ground. “Happy?” 

“Yay!” Annalise clapped her hands. 

“Now what?” Google asked the child. 

“Princess Butterfly?” Annalise asked, shaking her shoulder and little and making her wings pop out. 

“We can play princess, but no wings, your father would not appreciate the house being destroyed,” Google said, heading to Annalise’s room. 

“Okay!” Annalise put her wings away and took off when Google sat her down. “You be blue!” Annalise pulled out two tiaras from her toy chest, one blue and one orange. The red one was for Dark and the green was Anti’s. 

“I’m fine,” Google said, holding a hand up as he sat on the ground. 

“Please, Goo! You pretty princess!” Annalise said, shaking the tiara a little. 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Google said before taking the plastic accessory and placing it on his head. 

“Makeup!” Annalise announced and went back to her chest. 

“I don’t know how to apply makeup, it’s not going to look good on you,” Google said.

“No me, you!” Annalise took out a little makeup kit and went back over to Google. 

“I don’t think you have my color.” Google raised a brow. 

“Blue!” Annalise pointed at the eyeshadow when she opened the kit. 

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Google asked. 

“Nope.” Annalise giggled and started applying the makeup to Google’s face. 

“At least the others aren’t here.” Google sighed and kept his eyes closed and still until he heard the kit close again. 

“Pretty!” Annalise held a mirror towards Google and it took everything in Google’s code to not laugh. At least this stuff was very easy to remove. He lowered the mirror when he heard Annalise’s stomach growl. 

“Hungry?” Annalise hummed and nodded her head. “Looks like the princesses are going to be cooking.” Google stood up and looked down when Annalise grabbed his finger, giving him a big smile. Google just cleared his throat, ignoring the warmth in his chest as he walked to the kitchen with Annalise. “What do you want?” 

“Apple?” Annalise asked, now sitting at the kitchen table. 

“You really like apples,” Google commented as he took one from the fruit bowl and started to cut it up. “Do you know the phrase, ‘an apple a day keeps the doctor away’?” 

“Sheep an’ ‘Plier!?” Annalise gasped with fear, putting her hands over her mouth. 

“Not literally, figuratively,” Google said, placing the apple pieces in front of Annalise and getting a very confused look from the little girl. “It means they keep you healthy.”

“Oh!” Annalise said before picking up a slice. Google sat at the table with Annalise and went through a few emails on his phone until he heard Annalise giggle, letting him know that she was done. 

“How about we watch a movie?” Google asked, not wanting to go back to her room and experiencing what else she could do to his face. 

“Okay!” Annalise hopped off of her chair and went to the living room. Google followed her and was a little impressed that Annalise turned on the tv, the console and grabbed the controller. She went to the couch and crawled up on it, placing the controller on the armrest before looking up at Google. 

“That was...okay.” Google knew Annalise was smart, but he didn’t know she was that smart. “Do you care what we watch?” Google asked, sitting on the couch. 

“ _ Moana _ ?” Annalise asked with another head tilt. Google just shrugged and looked up the film through the endless movies Anti had downloaded to the system. Being a virus had its advantages. Google pressed play and sat the controller down, thinking he’d take his phone back out and do some more work after Annalise was in a full trance with the film, but he ended up getting sucked in as well. 

“Google, Anna, we’re ho-” Anti stopped his announcement when he saw Google and Annalise napping on the couch, Annalise curled up to Google’s side while Google’s arm was around her. “That is adorable.” Anti squealed. 

“Looks like Annalise wanted to play princess.” Dark chuckled when he saw the makeup on Google’s face. 

“The house isn’t a mess at least,” Anti said, looking around. “I think Google is a good babysitter to keep in out back pocket. But...while they’re both asleep, maybe we could-”

“Daddy!” Annalise had woken up and seen her dads, jumping off of the couch and running to them.

“Huh?” Google groaned when he woke as well. “Oh, hello.” Google greeted and rubbed at his eye, seeing the sparkly blue on his finger when he pulled it away. “Great.” 

“Thank you, Google. We owe you one.” Dark stated while Anti spun a little with Annalise. 

“No problem. If you need someone to watch Annalise again, I’ll be willing to assist again.” Google stated, trying to maintain a flat face. 

“We’ll be sure to remember that. We’ll see you soon.” Dark waved before Google was covered by a black smoke and was gone when it faded away. 

“Google has a soft spot for Anna.” Anti chuckled. “Did you have fun, princess?” 

“Goo pretty.” Annalise giggled. 

“He was...oh no.” Dark bit his lip when he realized he had sent Google away with the tiara and makeup still on. “That’s going to be interesting." 


End file.
